The Moment
by Souffles In Space
Summary: Richard and Barbara flirt before class. / Drabble; DickBabs; pure fluff. Minor spoilers for "Homefront".


_**Disclaimer:**__ Of course I don't own _Young Justice_. They don't even _air it in my country_. Depressing, isn't it? _(Young Justice © Warner Bros.)

_**Summary:** __Ri__chard and Barbara flirt before class. PWP (Plot? What Plot?). DickxBabs, pure fluff. Minor spoilers for "_Homefront"_._

_**A/N:** HOLY FREAKIN' YES IT'S BABS GORDON._

_Yes, she's in there for, like, two seconds, but c'mon, it's THE F-ING BATGIRL. With DICK GRAYSON. And I SHIP THEM SO HARD RIGHT NOW IT'S UNREAL._ *fanflail*

_(I never really gave Babs much thought before, as someone who doesn't read comics, so I never got really into the pairing. But now she's in one of my favourite shows, I am never letting this ship go.)_

_Anyway, just a little something to vent my pent-up fangirliness. Nothing epic or special. Like I said, minor spoilers for "_Homefront"_, but also will probably make little sense unless you've seen the beginning of it._

_Credit for the title goes to my awesome little sister Molly._

_(Also: first piece of _YJ_ fanfiction posted! _*celebrates*_)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Moment<strong>

**~X~**

The bell was going to ring any minute, but Barbara Gordon was still perched on the desk in Dick Grayson's home room, legs swinging and fingers tapping a rhythm on her laptop touch pad. She didn't seem to be concentrating on the screen; her blue eyes kept drifting, mouth pursed in that way that Dick knew she was troubled.

"Barbara?" he said, tipping his chair back in a relaxed pose. His tie was (for the time being, with the teacher out of the room) loosened, uncomfortable, starched shirt un-tucked beneath his blazer. "What's wrong?"

Barbara sighed, long red hair falling over her eyes. "Nothing. Just...maths homework. It's hard."

"Really? For _you_...? Lemme see." Leaning and stretching around her with an acrobatic agility, Dick managed to snatch the laptop from her lap before she stop him and raised his eyebrows at the screen. "Seriously, Babs, you could do these in your _sleep_."

Barbara grabbed it and stuck her tongue out. "Maybe _you _could, Boy Genius."

Dick peered at her. Strange, how his gaze could be lazy and piercing simultaneously. "Is this about earlier?"

"Of course not," Barbara scoffed, cheeks colouring as she averted her eyes, but Dick wasn't convinced. He smiled a little apologetically, reaching out to touch her hand.

"Hey, Babs, relax. Look, I know her outside of school, okay?" Then he blanched when Barbara shot him a slightly hurt look, because that was probably one of the _worst_ things to say. "No! Not like _that_," he insisted, hands raised in a peacemaking gesture. "She's a friend, Barbara!"

A few seconds of silence as Barbara studied Dick's pleading expression. Then her face broke into a relieved smirk and she laughed. "Dick, you can be such an ass sometimes," she teased, bumping Dick with her foot. Dick shot her a charming grin. "She did seem kinda confused when you went up to her, though."

"Well, she doesn't exactly, uh, know me as Dick Grayson."

Barbara tilted her head in curiosity. There was that _look_ again - that slightest guilty resonance in his voice; that flash in his eyes that indicated something... _more_ was going on, contrary to his easy expression. She narrowed her eyes and leaned in close.

"Richard John Grayson, what are you hiding...?" she murmured flirtatiously, and Dick winked.

"That's for me to know and _you_ to find out. Don't you prefer it? Me being 'tall, dark and mysterious'...?"

Barbara supressed a snigger. "...Tall? Really?"

"Admit it, Babs, I _whelm _you."

By now, their noses were bumping; Barbara barely noticed how uncomfortable her position was - still planted firmly on the desk, torso twisted to the left and bent over for her to be face-to-face with the freshman. When she chuckled, he felt her breath on his chin.

"Get over yourself, Boy Genius."

The sunlight falling through the windows picked out her eyelashes in coppery hues. Her mouth was just there... he could just lean forward, it would be so easy...

...but when had things ever been so simple for the Boy Wonder?

"Hey, Barbara!"

Bette Kane's voice shattered their reverie.

Barbara and Dick jerked apart abruptly. Bette was tapping her foot impatiently in the doorway; the classroom was mostly full now, and half of the students had broken away from their activities to watch the famed Dick-and-Babs waltz (one boy had been giving Dick a thumbs up, mouthing: "_Score, dude!_"). Barbara flushed profusely when she saw the audience they had garnered; Dick simply glared at Bette, who seemed to be immensely enjoying killing The Moment (a moment that the pair had been skirting around for months).

"Barbara," she said, eyebrow arched, "could you quit robbing the cradle for just a minute? We're gonna be late, and I left Artemis alone in a room with Remy."

Barbara snatched up her bag, stuffed her laptop inside and hurried from the room, muttering something to Bette that sounded suspiciously like a death threat. Dick contemplated expletives, then thought better of it, instead reclining in his chair again. He raked a hand through his slicked hair.

_I'll catch ya someday, Babs,_ he thought to himself, smiling again as the bell rang.

**~X~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__(This is written before "_Alpha Male_" [ep 13] comes out, so I don't know if she knows his secret identity or not yet – I assumed not. I also don't know if she'll even become a major character, but Christ I hope so.)  
><em>

_I loved the entire "_Homefront_" __episode, but what had be squeeing the most was the appearance of Barbara. Don't ask me why, since I was pretty much "meh" about her character __before._

_Also, Troll!Dick. "We'll laugh about this someday," indeed._

_(And the bit about Artemis's past, too. As soon as I saw it, I was like: "_I KNEW IT!" _and hyper for the rest of the evening.)_

**_EDIT: AutumnChaos - Remy's just a random boy. No grounding in comic/show canon, just wanted a name that sounded fancy. :) Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**EDIT 2: OH MY GOD YOU GUYS. I log into my email this morning, and I find 23 EMAILS ABOUT FAVOURITES AND REVIEWS. And ALL FOR THIS OBSCURE LITTLE ONESHOT. I am so happy! :'D Thank you all for reviewing / favouriting! You guys are the best!**  
><em>


End file.
